


Cheryl Blossom Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21511804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Cheryl Blossom Imagines and prompt from my Tumblr
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom / you, Cheryl Blossom x Reader, Cheryl Blossom x You, cheryl blossom / reader
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Cheryl spotted you from across the room. Your miserable look and the fact you weren’t milling with your friends made it clear that you were upset and not enjoying yourself. Something Cheryl deemed a personal offence.  
“Why do you look so sour. I would think you’d love a party like this. After all I put so much time and effort into it” She said with a sharp bit to her tone.  
“I’m not feeling in the holiday mood, I’m sorry.” You answered, not wanting to annoy her.

“I heard your parents will be away for Christmas.” She said, her comment felt like she’d struck you. With a sigh you looked at her.   
“What do you want Cheryl?” You asked suspiciously.  
“I wanted to tell you I know what it’s like, after Daddy and my dear brother Jason. I know what it’s like to feel lonely in the holiday seasons. When you lose family.” She paused with a dramatic sigh before fixing you with smile. "Treat every day like Christmas."  
“They’ll be back in February.” You said quietly.  
“Well, until then, consider yourself a guest in my house, you can’t spend all that time alone.” She offered, her smile was deceptively kind however her eyes flashed dangerously.  
“Thank you Cheryl.” You said, unsure what else to say.  
“Well, not that’s sorted. I think Betty and Veronica want to start swapping gifts.” she yanked you up from your chair and led you to where Cheryl had ordered all of the party guests to gather.


	2. Chapter 2

Betty waved to you as you rushed towards Pop’s. The snow was falling heavily around you and you’d forgotten your hat. The coat you were wearing just about kept the bite of the cold off you. “You’re here for the gift swapping?” Cheryl asked as she seemingly appeared next to you, a wide umbrella shelter you from the snow. She smiled warmly at you.  
“Yes. I hope I got the right gift. I wasn’t sure.” You confessed. She was your secret Santa and quite frankly it had taken you most of November to make your mind up.

“Who wouldn’t love a gift from you.” She said as she put her umbrella down, shaking it dry as you both headed in.  
“Hi Pops.” you called as you passed him, smiling and waving back when he gave you a quick wave, returning his attention to his customers.  
“You were almost late.” Betty called to the pair of you as you sat down. You pulled your gift out of the bag and Veronica raised her eyebrows at the size of it.

“Little reminder... uh, tonight is for Secret Santa gifts only.” she said but you shrugged.  
“I know.” You said quietly. After a quick exchange of gifts Cheryl was pleased to see she received your gift. It was a large collection of ornate brooches.  
“These are so lovely.” Cheryl said with a bright smile.  
“I’m so glad you like them! It took so long to decide, I wanted you to have a nice gift, after everything that happened.” You explained quickly.  
Betty raised her eyebrows and shot Veronica a look as Cheryl suddenly left over her to kiss your cheek and hug you tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

“If you don’t want to talk to me, you can just say so.” Cheryl had said. She regretted saying it now. She couldn’t remember how the argument had started, or what it was about. By now she regretted it and honestly, was over the whole thing.

You, still seemed upset, taking to spending time with Betty and Veronica rather than her. As vengeance for stealing her girlfriend Betty and Veronica were pushed harder and harder in their cheer practises.  
Betty and Veronica had planned out how to get the two of you talking again, for their sakes mostly. 

When Cheryl turned around and saw you she frowned. You were sat on the bleachers reading a book. Cheering was her thing and quite often you’d only go to games long enough to support her and head off to study. That brought a twinge of guilt through her. You’d have a test to study for, one that would help you get into a better college. It meant you’d missed the first cheer since you’d started dating. Cheryl had overreacted. At the time she felt vindicated as she shouted and blamed you. Now she wasn’t so sure. “Veronica tae over. I need a moment Vixens.” Cheryl snapped.

Walking over to where you were sat she stood, a leg popped as she crossed her arms, looking over your book you stayed quiet. She cleared her throat. After an awkward pause she rolled her eyes and huffed. “I wanted to apologise. I know how important college is to you and how hard you’ll need to work for your scholarship. You want to do it your way and I shouldn’t have offered to pay for it as a way to make you attend my cheers.” She said sharply.  
“Cheryl… you know the only thing more important to me than you if my future. You should have known the only reason I couldn’t be there for you was because of that.”  
Cheryl’s face softened and she relaxed.  
“I’m sorry.” Cheryl said softly, almost as if the admission had been painfully difficult to say out loud.  
“I know.” You answered awkwardly.  
“I can help you, we can have study groups outside of my practices.” Cheryl decided as she glanced back to the group of cheerleaders. She smiled when you nodded and agreed. When you kissed her cheek she smiled to herself and left you studying, returning to her Vixens with new enthusiasm.


	4. Prompt

Cheryl had been sitting at the counter for a few hours. She hadn't ordered anything and you weren’t sure how many more times you could cean the counter before the awkwardness of the situation became humiliatingly awkward.

“Can I get you anything?” you asked again. When you received a gentle sob in answer your eyes went wide and you stared at her for a moment. “Are you… alright?” You asked and she scoffed as she wiped at her eyes. Pops slid you a strawberry milkshake to give to Cheryl who smiled at you.  
“I know it’s hard to believe, but I haven’t always been this cute and cuddly.” Cheryl said sarcastically.  
“I don’t know what you’re going through. But I’m sure you’ll be alright in the end.” You offered her cheerfully. She looked up from her milkshake and smiled at you. When Betty and Veronica burst into the room, calling for her she turned from you. Her chipper attitude seemed to flood back and she went on as if nothing was bothering her at all.


End file.
